


Wasn't the right time, was it?

by Dibsanddabs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hope, M/M, Sad, Short, The boys try to move on, after season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren lay on the sofa in Amy’s bungalow. She’d been de- no, he still couldn’t think that. She’s been gone for a month now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't the right time, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> Once again comments appreciated, kudos loved. This one was sad.  
> Thanks for reading

Kieren lay on the sofa in Amy’s bungalow. She’d been de- no, he still couldn’t think that. She’s been gone for a month now. He stared at the ceiling, zoned out and completely lost in thought.

“-even listening to me?” Simon’s voice trailed through into Kieren’s mind. He blinked and looked round, realising that Simon had been talking to him from the chair on the other side of the room, probably for a while. A dash of guilt went through him.

“Sorry, I zoned out,” he said, sitting up a little and running a hand through his hair.

“That’s alright,” Simon said with a shrug. “I was just asking about plans for tomorrow.” Kieren looked at Simon blankly, shrugging and shaking his head to show that he didn’t know what Simon was talking about. “We were going to clear some of Amy’s stuff." Simon prompted. "Go through what could be donated to charity, what we wanted to keep.” He searched for any semblance of recognition in the younger boy's face. Kieren’s eyes suddenly opened wide and he drew in an unneeded breath.

“Oh god of course,” he groaned, rubbing his cover-free face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot. I haven’t talked to my parents. I’ll tell them as soon as I get back, I’m so sorry.” He leaned forward. How could he forget something like that, it was important for both him and Simon. And Amy. His mind had been completely frazzled since she left, the weird medical side effects and the stress and grief were all swirling together and leaving him as a mess. “I’m useless.” He said, shaking his head while looking down.

“It’s alright,” Simon replied with a sigh, “I love you anyway.”

It took a few seconds for the words to make their way into Kieren's mind. Once they did, he looked up suddenly. His face was mostly confused. He took a breath as if he was going to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth.

“Wasn’t the right time, was it?” Simon said softly, eyes flicking away for a second. “Sorry. I’ve been trying to think of how to slip it in but the opportunity never came up.” Kieren was very still for a moment.

“I love you too,” he said, a little breathily but with certainty. He relaxed a little, leaning back again, almost lying down, taking in the small words that were actually quiet a big leap. He stayed looking at Simon, who gave him a rare but genuine smile.

“I suppose we could sort Amy’s stuff a different day if it’s easier,” he offered, but he was silenced.

“I’ll be here tomorrow. Let’s not talk about that now.” He said a little more firmly. He swung his legs over the side of the sofa and stood up, in a manoeuvre that he would have described as awkward but Simon thought was quite graceful. Simon always thought he was better than he was. “Say it again.” He said softly as he approached. Simon licked his lips.

“I love you,” he said, a smile crinkling his eyes. Kieren sat on his lap, legs on one side. He leaned in to place a kiss on Simon’s lips.

“Once more,” he said, breaking away. Simon chuckled.

“I love you, Kieren Walker, more than anything else in the world.” He pulled Kieren closer and kissed him through his smile.

-

The next day they knelt on the floor of Amy’s room, the ‘keep’ pile looking a lot bigger than the 'charity’ pile. It was painful, seeing her things lain out and trying to chose their fates, but with Simon there to squeeze Kieren's hand and offer him a smile it hurt a little less.


End file.
